KOJI'S MOVING II 2
by Yume-Kunoichi
Summary: Sequel to KOJI'S MOVING II will Kai find out Koji's secret? Can she, Koichi and Chizuko stop the move? What about Tommy's new 'special' relationship? That's all in here.
1. Stay With Me?

(Kai)

We were at Koji and Koichi's house. It was night and we were all very tired, it was hard to concentrate.

"Alright guys. It's decided. We go to the electrical unit of Japan and that's where the source to stop the move should be." I announced.

"Right. Alright. Tomorrow. Saturday. Yay….." Chizuko yawned and patted her mouth contentedly. "Can we go now? I am like, sooooo tired."

"Does it really matter when you can sleep in?" I huffed.

"I guess it is. I don't think I'll sleep easily though with all the jumba in my head."

"Whatever. Night Koichi." I waved good bye and Chizuko and I sulked out of the door and headed homebound.

"See you guys tomorrow." Koichi stifled a yawn.

"Oh, and Koichi." I stopped as I was about to close the front door behind me. "Try to stay away from Koji and your Dad…or anyone who could mess up our plams…."

"I know. I'll try my best."

I sighed and blinked. I was too tired to make him say he wouldn't try, he would do it.

"I know you're tired and don't want to listen to me right now, but are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Chizuko asked.

"I'm not following."

"We're going to extreme measures to get them to stay here, but can't we just beg Mr. Minamoto to beg his boss to let him stay?" Chiuko asked.

"Of course we could, but I'm sure he's already tried that. And anyway, this is part of being friends. Going to extreme measures to save our friends. It's the way it goes. Like a law of feelings."

Chizuko paused. "Then why did you pick me? You didn't even try to stop Koichi from telling me, you just gave him a warning. I know it's not like to do that if you really don't want me to do this. I mean, I'm sure to mess up some way with my big mouth and my short term memory." She was serious. Only once in a very long time did Chizuko ever speak seriously.

"If you want the honest truth it's because…." I took a deep breath. "Koji and I…and you and Koichi…we all have feelings—that are more than a friend could feel and…that is why I chose you. Because, when you're someone's friend you'll go to extreme measures…but when you feel the way we do about Koji and Koichi…we'll go even farther."

When I opened my eyes after my 'speech' Chizuko was crying, just letting tears stream from her face. "I've always felt like I'm just a useless air head. I've never been any help to anyone…and no one seems to like me but you guys…."

"Don't be an idiot, you're not a total air head and most people don't appreciate a big mouth." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Excuse me though…I have something to do, you go ahead home." I told her, Chizuko nodded and continued on the path.

I waited there until I was sure Chizuko was gone. Then I climbed into Koji's window to see him clutching his stomach and staring at me. "Kai…."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Er…it's nothing."

"Yeah…." I grimaced. He was hiding something, I knew it too well.

(Koji)

How long was I going to be able to pull this off? It hasn't even been a day and I'm already having a hang over…it's not really even a hang over, more like a extremely guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. But the last thing I wanted to do was tell Kai.

After I got drunk I couldn't remember anything.

"Look. I just wanted to see if…you were ok…."

"I'm fine." I insisted. As if.

"You don't look it."

"No, really, I'm fine." Yeah right.

"No, you're not, just tell me what's wrong." Kai sniffed the air. "Is that…_smoke_!"

(Kai)

"No, it's just the neighbors."

I looked into his deep blue eyes. Was he lying to me? "Are you…lying to me?"

"No." He said, I noticed he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Koji…." I wanted to believe that he wasn't lying…. "I believe you." But I trust Koji. Maybe he was hiding something else….


	2. First Hangover

(Koji)

I examined Kai's big hazel eyes and slowly got up, the want to hold her, be close to her was my top priority right now, grimacing at the pain. When I looked down I noticed a gash in my stomach. "Agh…."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell someone."

"I seriously…didn't even know it was there…." I gritted his teeth in pain.

She went into my bathroom to get bandages , she wrapped my up and sprayed some stingy medicine on it.

Despite all the guilt and pain I was feeling, I grabbed her and took her by surprise and held her close to me, and stayed that way, and my pain was almost gone. "Can you stay here…just for one night….?"

"Yeah." She answered in a whisper and looked straight into my eyes as if trying to figure something important out. I'll just call my folks. She lightly pushed me away and she closed the door of the bathroom for privacy.

(Kai)

"Hello?"

"_Kai? That you_?"

I let out a breath of relief. "Tyson? Thank God."

"_Yeah, why, something wrong_?"

"No. But I'm staying over at Koji's house tonight."

"_Oh. And you don't want Kai to know right? That overprotective jerko_…."

"Yeah. So you can keep it on the down-low?"

"_Sure. Night_."

"Night." I said and hung up. I had lived with the Beyblade team had lived with her ever since I had met them when I was 11. I followed them around and Kai grew to be my father. We later found out I was the heir to Dranzar. The only person Dranzar listened to other than Kai was me.I had run away from home when we moved to Japan and met them after I met the digimon from the digital world. Now he's way over protective.

I came out of the bathroom to find Koji clutching his wound and shaking slightly. "Koji?" I asked in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said and smiled at me. That smile showed he was fine.

I sat down next to him and he managed to let go of his wound and put his arms around me and he held me tight. I turned wide eyed in surprise. Then relaxed. It felt great to be in his arms.

I wanted to confront him more and to get whatever he was hiding out of him but tonight seemed like a dark night for him. Maybe…just maybe it could wait….

It was morning and Koji had already woken, and was in the bathroom doing…something. I could hear a nasty sound and smelt something disgusting. I think he was vomiting….?

When the noises stopped I knocked on his bathroom door. "Are you sick or something."

"Maybe…" He murmured, emerging from the door. "My head hurts and my stomach feels weak.

"Oh really? Isn't that strange?" I murmured to myself. Them my phone rang, I answered it to hear Kai's angry loud voice booming through the speaker.

"_What the hell are you doing at that loser's house_!" He screamed.

"What do you think? I slept over." I answered, taking a seat on his bed next to him.

"_You know I wouldn't approve! And don't give me that attitude_!" I could hear Hilary in the background beckoning Kai to stop yelling and to calm down. Tyson and Max started to join in. Ray was probably taking his morning walk. Daichi and Tyson's 'brother' were somewhere else.

"_Shaddup! You guys obviously can't take care of her so just SHUT UP_! _Kai, what are you doing over there, come back home right now_!"

"No." I answered and hung up.

"That's tough. I heard everything." Koji mumbled.

"Course you did." I put my phone in my pocket and heard his phone ring.

(Koji)

"Hello?" I mumbled, picking up the phone.

"_Hey DrunkWolf, having your first hang over I presume_."

"Guy….?" I whispered, making sure Kai couldn't hear. "Why are you calling?"

"_To see how bad it is. You really took it in last night. Weasel was amazed a lil' guy like you could handle it_."

"Look, I'm not in the mood."

"_Course you aren't. But do you wanna come over to another nightclub hidden underground? Crazy fun and Weasel'll be there, means discount on drinks and problee free drinks for you. Be there_?"

I reminisced on the fun I had last night and smiled. Then I remembered how they had thought I was chicken and remembered just one night meant nothing to prove myself. "No way I'll miss this one." I answered with a weak smile.

PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME AND THANX TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED A REVIEW BEFORE IN 'KOJI'S MOVING 2' HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY, SORRY IT'S SOOOOO LONG. AND IF ANYONE IS WONDERING WHY I DIDN'T INCLUDE KOICHI'S NAME IN THE TITLE, YEAH WELL THAT PART IS COMING SO YOU DON'T NEED TO WONDER


	3. Woozy

(JP)

"So…you're for sure coming tomorrow to the dinner with my family right?" Janelle asked, holding my hand tightly.

"I wouldn't miss it if that what you were thinking." I smiled.

"I have to go now JP, the dinner is only a day away and I need to help my Momma cook!" She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I could feel myself blushing. "Bye-bye now!" She was grinning widely from ear to ear, her wavy blond hair blown out of her face by the tremendous wind.

I was too awestruck to speak. Did Janelle just…kiss me! Then when I realized…this was no dream I practically skipped all the way home. Of course I didn't really skip because that wouldn't be manly…ok maybe I skipped a lot…ok, ok, I skipped. I just skipped. Then when I got to the park by my house I stopped. There, from the ground was oozing out an extremely weird monster—digimon. It was… "A GIANT SURENMON!" I exclaimed, then quickly covered my mouth and checked if anyone else was there.

"Spirit Activate! Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!" I looked the monster in the eye then flew face to face with him. I would transform to my beast evolution MegaKabuterimon but since we were all still getting used to getting our spirits back we aren't strong enough to transform into beast evolution.

"Alright, first is first; THUNDER FIST" I launched the biggest fist of power I could get and flung my self and all the force within me down to the ground, I hit it hard with my powerful fist and the ground was still for a second, then there was a crack in the earth, the shape of a circle around the giant Surenmon, electricity burst from the earth and electrocuted the Surenmon. The Surenmon roared out in pain but after a few seconds he was back to normal and angrier.

"Ok. Maybe I can't handle this big guy by myself…." I said to myself. Then I took out my Detector and pressed a button for contacting my friends.

"What is it JP?" Zoe asked as soon as 2 seconds past.

"There's a giant Surenmon in Loushien Park by my house! He's really strong, there's no way I can handle him myself!"

"Of course you can't." Kai muttered.

"We'll be there!" Takuya answered and they all hung up.

Suddenly the Surenmon flung me to the ground and I wailed in pain. I had least been 2 stories high in the air. I tried to get up but then the angry Surenmon punched me so hard I went flying backwards, all the way into a lily pond. I wanted to fight…but I was too weak, I had to transform back. That was the thing with transforming. If you're too weak, the opponent will take your practal code. And once you've transformed back though, you can't transform into the digimon because of course you're too weak.

But I was the only one here! I had to fight the Surenmon!

Then a evil familiar voice cackled from the body of Surenmon. "**You won't be able to stand it for long**." It said. Wait…I really do know that voice!

"Myotismon…_and_ Lucimon? Together? In one body of a slimy stink machine!" I exclaimed.

"**Not in this body you fool! Just words coming from the area of our little precious giant Surenmon. Also known as; Surenomon**."

Were those two working together? We barely beat them in the other 2 adventures…how could we beat them both together now!

"**Now be gone you fool**!" Just as Surenmon seemd to be very silent, I think it was being a puppet for the Myotismon and Lucimon. I felt my find getting fuzzy and started to feel woozy...

"What do you think you're doing you big fat slime ball!" Cherokeemon?

(Kai)

I fired an energy ball at the Surenmon but that didn't stop it. Instead, it aimed it's mind powers at me! But mind energy was my power! At least it can't hurt me much.

Then I started to feel a little dizzy, I saw a the side of my eye Beetlemon raising his arm as if to try to say something, then a pain went through his middle area and he clutched it and transformed back into his human form.

"JP, are you alright!" Kumamon's voice.

"Cherokeemon—the Myotismona and Lucimon are messing with her mind…." He muttered. I started to fall back to the ground, the mind messing was absorbing energy from me.

"I—can't transform!" Koji exclaimed weakly.

"You just take care of JP, we've got to help Cherokeemon!" I started to blank out and I knew that if I didn't transform back now, I would lose my spirit. I felt the force of the mind-meddling power seeping away as my friends attacked the monster.

"Cherokeemon…are you alright?" Agunimon was at my side as I transformed back into my human form and a pain boomed through my stomach and rib.

"My rib…and stomach…."

"JP said the same thing." Koji explained, looking at me worriedly.

"It must be from the 'woozy-making' mind power Myotismon and Lucimon used…JP explained to us." Koichi said. "Zoe and I should take them home. We can both carry them and Takuya, you have a soccer game right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you guys like this." He persisted.

"No, you should go. Kai and JP'll be fine. You should worry about your soccer game. I've heard the team your facing is pretty tough." Tommy winked when he had transformed back.

Agunimon smiled and transformed back, leaving Kazemon and Lowemon as digimon. "We can't be seen together—especially like this. Kazemon, you take Kai and I'll take JP." Lowemon picked up JP's heavy body and they both started towards our houses.

IS THAT A REVIEW BUTTON? OMG IT IS! MAYBE YOU SHOULD USE IT!


	4. Fireworks

(Tommy)

I met JP at the front of the convenience store so close to Janelle's house. They had said formal wear so there I was wearing a collared blue striped shirt, tucked in and brown pants.

"Hey buddy." JP rasped and checked that his collar on his polo shirt was straight.

"Hey JP." I responded, not nearly as nervous as he was.

"You're ready right? Of course you're ready, you wouldn't be standing here if you weren't ready, I'm the one who's not ready, look at me.. Why did I come out here I don't know, but now I'm just blabbering my head off aren't I?" He said very quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…." I started. This wasn't going to go well.

"Holy cow, the dinner's gonna start in 3 minutes! We should get going, don't want to keep them waiting!" He threw me over his shoulder and despite my useless effort to get him to put me down, he ran with my over one shoulder to the address written on his palm. "Here it is buddy."

"You can put me down now JP." I said, a little annoyed.

"Oh. Almost forgot about you a second." He said and put me down. I looked at the house; it wasn't a mansion but it wasn't beat up or little either. It seemed like a partly rich family. The house was white with blue trimming and roof.

"Ah! JP and Tommy are here!" Janelle said as she opened the door, beckoning us to come in. "Hi ya'll!" She waved wildly.

JP blushed. Janelle wasn't wearing anything to blush at. Just a white tank top and long brown skirt Spanish-style.

"Why, are you the JP our little girl has been talking about?" A woman that resembled Janelle completely appeared from the kitchen with a white apron on and a blue dress underneath.

"Uh…yes ma'am."

"And who's your little friend?" Her Father appeared from the kitchen also, carrying a skillet.

"This is Tommy."

"Nice to meet you Tommy and JP." Mr. Johnson shook our hands.

"Nice to meet you too sir." We both said.

"Now, please meet the rest of the family. That's Uncle Jeran, Aunty Lius, Cousin Hannah, Cousin Joseph the IV, Cousin Harold, Aunty Moreen, Uncle Terrance, Cousin Gabriella, Grandma Catherine, Uncle Dave, Cousin Kyle, and Great Grandma Opal." They all waved and exchanged 'nice to meet you's. "And on the Japanese side of the family is Uncle Takoiya, Aunty Ino, Grandma Sadaji, Grandpa Shigure, Cousin Boushien, and little cousin Yolei."

They all once again exchanged nice to meet you's and they sat down.

"Oh, and where is that little Megumi? Megumi is from the Japanese side of the family also but she's not present right now." Then they prayed and out of nowhere came Megumi, sitting right across Janelle, who was sitting next to JP who was sitting next to me. I blushed when we caught each others eye.

"Dig right in ya'll." Mrs. Johnson announced. The feast was a mixture of American food and Japanese food. Mashed potatoes, salad, ranch dressing, saimin, miso soup, rice, steak, chicken, peas, gravy, furikake (I didn't misspell fruitcake; message to mainlanders), sushi, and grapes. And it all looked so good!

The entire table was in conversation, Aunty Moreen, Janelle's favorite aunt seemed to be protective of Janelle and asked JP all kinds of questions. "How many children are in your family…one? What a shame, I've heard the 'only child' is selfish. Anyhow, what are your goals in life…you're not sure? That's…too bad." She had on a disapproving life.

I didn't like this lady. She acted as if they were going to get married!

"Aunty Moreen! JP probably already feels out of place in our family table, you don't need to give him a million of questions!" She whispered.

JP laughed and fiddled with his fingers nervously. I ate dinner quietly, trying to ignore the fact since Megumi was here…and eating dinner…and that I was here and eating dinner it was kind of like a….

"Megumi, do you know Tommy?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Uh…." She murmured, I grew beet red.

"Oh…I see…." She giggled. "In a while, they're gonna be fireworks outside, let's all go and see." Mrs. Johnson announced loudly to get everyone's attention.

Everyone agreed and stood.

"Let's go to the porch." She said, pointing to a sliding door behind us, everyone crowded onto the huge porch, Megumi and I were the last to stand up so there wasn't enough room for us to get onto the porch.

"Oopsie, it looks as if this porch is too crowded…oh welll, fireworks are playing that side of the town also, so why don't ya'll go to the other porch?" Mrs. Johnson smiled. She had been planning this.

So Megumi and I were beckoned to the other porch, with closed curtains and sliding doors behind us.

PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW; ESAELP TIMBUS WEIVER


	5. Bad Mood

We were both silent for a long time. "Uh…I'm sorry about my Aunty Iris…she's sort of nosy and her Great Grandmother was a match maker and she's always wanted to be one but instead she's a house Mom." Megumi explained, looking down at her shoes.

"It's ok. I don't mind." I replied, also looking down at my shoes, we occasionally exchanged glances at each other. It seemed like forever! I wondered if there really was going to be a firework show! Then there was a rumbling sound that sounded like it was far away and fireworks burst from the sky in red and blue and yellow and orange…. "Wow, they're beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…." Megumi replied and we both leaned on the porch railing. Out of accident, our hands accidentally touched. Or I tried to make it look like an accident, for a while we both blushed and stared at our hands.

Then out of the blue, we kissed. And it wasn't on the cheek either; it was a long one on the lips, when we released we both blushed like we never had before!

"Megumi, Tommy, the fireworks are over. You can come inside now!" Mrs. Johnson opened the sliding doors and beckoned us to come in.

Then there was an explosion where the fireworks came from and a huge roaring sound, and there was the same huge Surenmon from before! Then…I remembered that we hadn't finished him off last time!

"Tommy!" JP whispered and dragged me off. I heard Megumi turn to tell me something but she was surprised to see me gone. "We gotta go."

"But what about the Johnson's. There going to be suspicious!" I said nervously.

"It's worth the sake of a life." JP sighed and we both transformed in bushed and I slid on ice while Beetlemon flew.

(Kai)

I had just purchased head-ache medicine. It hurt like hell and my stomach was doing somersaults like it was in the Olympics!

Then there was a roar from nearby where the fireworks had been. I turned wide-eyes. There was the giant Surenmon.! No body was looking so I went into an alley and transformed. The transformation was painful because I was so weak. I contacted my friends.

"In case you didn't leave yourselves reminder notes, you didn't exactly finish off the Surenomon!" I screamed into the Detector.

"We heard ya already!" Takuya said hurriedly and stressfully.

"THEN GIT THE HELL OVER HERE!" I was already in a bad mood and this idiot is just playing with my nerves!

"Cherokeemon!" I sharply turned around, a nasty look still on my face. Kumamon was waving at me, smiling, naïve to the massive green goob flying at him.

"Kumamon!" I screamed, practically throwing an energy shield around him.

"Ah?" Kumamon looked surprised when he ran into the energy shield, then he looked behind him and noticed the green goob that had just hit him. I released him from the bubble-like shield and he plopped on the ground. "Gee, thanks Cherokeemon. I owe you a bundle."

"Don't we all?" I murmured and got ready to throw an energy ball at Surenomon. My attacks were especially weak because I had a headache and my element was mind energy and also that I was physically weak made my attacks more than half as weak! I recoiled in pain as a thrust an energy ball at him.

"You take a rest Cherokeemon. If Surenomon gets you he'll take your spirit!" Kumamon said, beckoning me back in the alley to transform back, but there was no way I was going to do that now.

"If I'm going to rest, you better go help Beetlemon…NOW!"

Kumamon looked from me to Beetlemon and understood my meaning. I would be alright as long as they kept Surenomon distracted. But Beetlemon up there was struggling.

"You rang?" Agunimon asked with Kazemon and Lowemon at his side.

"GET UP THERE AND HELP THEM NOW! AND WHERE THE HELL IS KOJI!"

"He still can't transform." Lowemon said sadly.

I groaned in pain and clutched my head.

"Hey Cherokeemon are you--"

"I'M FINE, GO FIGHT NOW!" I roared and thrust my arm at the injured Kumamon and Beetlemon lying on the ground, recovering from the body slam they had received from Surenomon. Their fractal code was already in a ring around them! They hadn't realized the others were here and hadn't transformed back!

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Pyro Darts!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"**Not so fast digi-losers**!" Myotismon and Lucimon's voice once again came from the Surenomon.

"It's them…" I muttered to myself.

"Ngh…." JP had recovered and transformed back into his human form.

"No one saw us…right?" Tommy asked.

"Of course everyone saw you. Especially when WE'RE SURROUNDED BY A RING OF FIRE!" I roared out again.

"Sheesh. Sorry…." JP said, presuming to laying on the asphault. They must have been drained of their energy.

But I still had energy. I was still Cherokeemon and I could still fight.

"ENERGY—" I thrust a gigantic energy ball, half it's size at Surenomon and he flopped down on he road, causing a short earthquake.

I immediately grew weak and my fractal code surrounded me I could still see Myotismon and Lucimon's shadow in the fire but they disappeared and as soon as I recovered, I took Surenomon's fractal code. "Fractal code—digitize." Then I transformed back and fell right back on my back.

"Kai!" Kazemon flew to my side.

"We can attend to Kai later; we need to wake up Kumamon to put out this fire!"


	6. Just A Scratch

(Tommy)

"Tommy…Tommy WAKE UP!" Agunimon was shaking me wildly.

"Huh…?"

"You've got to transform and put out the fire!" Lowemon exclaimed wide-eyed.

Right…the ring of fire around us. I remember the way Cherokeemon lashed out at me. Then I was really awake. "Cherokeemon—what happened to Cherokeemon? And Surenomon!"

"Cherokeemon took out Surenomon with the last of her strength, it doesn't matter right now, if this fire keeps on going it'll burn down the entire city!" Kazemon exclaimed impatiently.

"Right." I nodded and transformed. Then using the last of my strength destroyed the fire, leaving a giant ring of ice around us. I sighed out of relief. It was better than having fire around us. Then the climate dramatically changed. It was freezing cold! I'm sure since my element is ice the cold is less effective on me also.

"N-now to take down the ice…." Agunimon announced, shivering. Then he took a deep breath and launched a pyro tornado all around the perimeter, melting the ice to water, which flooded the streets greatly. Kazemon and Lowemon hid JP and Kai's bodies once again to the people around us eagerly watching.

"You are what are called—digimon?" A reporter asked. Then all reporters came swarming around us. "Aren't there 7 of you? Where are the other two? Beetlemon and Cherokeemon? Can we see them? Oh, you're hiding them? How do you all do it? Please, can you tell us more about these 'digimon'?"

I wished Kai was awake, she'd know what to do in a situation like this….

(Kai)

My stomach was bursting with pain along with my head. I could barely walk I was in such pain. It had to be Surenomon's 'mind playing'. There was no way this was a normal disease.

As soon as a came through the door, beat up and dirty, Hilary gasped.

"Oh my gosh Kyleigh, what happened!" She exclaimed, rushing to my side to help as a lean-to. At home they used my full name so they couldn't get confused with me and the other Kai.

"Is Kai home yet?"

"No…but he will anytime now. We should get you cleaned up before he does…." Hilary helped me to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Hiro noticed us in the bathroom cleaning a scratch I had on my right shoulder.

"Yeah Kyleigh, lately you've been coming home with injuries." Hilary dabbed at it with a cloth. Then I remembered I had forgot my medicine in the alley….

"It's nothing." I explained as if it explained everything.

Then I heard Ray's gasp. "Whoa, did you get in a fight with someone 30 times your size or what? I always thought you could fight for yourself…."

"I can!" I objected. How was I going to tell him that I _had_ been battling someone—some_thing_ 30 times my size! Maybe even more! "I just…fell." And it was the truth, I had gotten the injury when I fell on the road. I had a way of telling the truth but hiding something else.

"You were always pretty coordinated…." Hilary mused.

"You're holding your head, do you have a headache?" Hiro knelt down beside me as Hilary applied some medicine to my wound.

"A major one too…."

"I'll call Max to tell him to stall Kai." Ray announced. Daichi and Tyson must be with him too because there was no way Max alone could stall clever Kai.

"I just want to lie down…." I said weakly. Hiro helped me to my room while Hilary presumed to washing the dishes.

As soon as I lay on my bed I went to sleep. Battling digimon and balancing homework and keeping it all a secret…wasn't easy.

"Kyleigh…." Kai was at my side, and glanced at my arm with the bandage on it. "What happened?" He held my head in his arms tightly.

"It's just a scratch…but I have a really bad head ache…." I explained weakly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He whispered in my ear.

Then something in my mind made a flash and I saw a silhouetted figure smoking and drinking at the same time…and as the silhouette grew clearer it turned out to be….

"Fine." I whispered back then fell back to sleep.


	7. Betrayal To It's Worst

( Kai)

It was a Friday and I insisted on going. I had to be able to stay awake and job my brain to be ready for tonight's raid in the business building…. "Ungrh…." I clutched my head as a sharp pain went through. My friends had met me earlier and Ophanimon contacted us;

"Ophanimon!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yes children. I have been informed of the attack on Kai and JP. JP has recovered because the impact of Myotismon and Lucimon's attack was only temporary and not as strong. Their plan was to hit someone with their attack to test it out but on 'accident' hit Kai and released her mind energy. You will soon heal. They will probably try to manipulate the damage they have done…though if you get too close to them…you may give them damage.

"Your mind power is extremely powerful, your self control and spirit is what kept it under control all this time. Now that it is 'released, you need to try your best to be completely emotionally stable. Otherwise, your power will lash out of control and you or people around you may be destroyed."

Everyone glanced at me. Keeping myself completely emotionally stable couldn't be too hard…could it?

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Koji said between a cough.

"Koji Minamoto…." Ophanimon said in an almost angry voice. "Don't dig a hole and fall in…or the price…." Then the connection grew fuzzy and Ophanimon's voice disappeared.

"Wow Koji, you must have done something really bad t get Ophanimon mad at you." Tommy said, still staring at his Detector.

"Hey guysies, what up? Ooh, digimon business?" Chizuko appeared and the others explained everything. "Oooh, that can't be too good, is it? Nope, not at all." Chizuko popped her bubble gum bubble.

"To avoid all possibilities of your emotions going 'unstable', maybe you should go home." Koichi suggested.

"Yeah, you don't want to take any chances…I mean Zakuro gets you mad everyday and then there's the unfairness of the school…you should go home, I'll take notes for you." Zoe offered.

I sighed. "Thanks guys." I smiled at them gratefully.

When everyone else had left but Koichi and I, he whispered to me; "Maybe we should cancel the raid today. Anything could go wrong and odds look like you won't be healing by tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I'll meditate a bunch and I'll be ready tonight. This plan can't be ruined because of my stupid head ache." I replied, taking out my phone to call home.

"_Yeah?_" Hiro answered.

"I want to go back home…."

"_I'll be there in 10_." He said and hung up.

I needed some quiet in order to keep my emotions unstable. My mind was very sensitive right now and everyone around was so loud they were making it worse. The shed! There was a shed behind the school that would be perfect for quiet time…. So I of course headed for the shed.

When I got there I smelt smoke and I could see blue cloth sticking out behind a crate.

"Koji?"

He immediately arose, cigarette in hand. He was caught red-handed.,

"Oh my God…." I whispered, shaking my head whishing what I was looking at wasn't true. It couldn't be…." I could feel my mind energy summoning wind which was swirling the leaves around me, even causing my hair to fly up and around a little….

(Koji)

This was definitely not a good time, especially when her mind is unstable like this….

"How could you!" She screamed, her eyes turning blue, leaving no trace of her hazel eyes. She started to rise in the air like the tornado-ish wind around her was propelling her up. The wind started to turn lavender.

(Kai)

I could feel my muscles tensing and my brain bursting with pain of no other kind…physical and emotional….

"HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND BELIEVED YOU!" I roared, the wind around me turning lavender and energy cackling in the air.

"You've gotta let me explain!" He yelled over the roar of my wind.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN! YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU TRICKED ME!" I wasn't even talking, my anger was speaking for itself. "YOU DID SOMETHING YOU KNEW I WOULDN'T APPORVE, SOMETHING I WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT BEING YOUR ACTIONS!" I got so mad I thrust a energy ball at Koji, flinging him across the room and slamming him hard against the wooden wall.

"KAI!" Takuya shouted when he saw the sight in the shed.

"KAI, YOU'VE GOT TO CALM DOWN, YOUR ENERGY IS CAUSING OTHERS TO GROW SUSPICOUS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT YOU SO MAD BUT YOU NEED TO STOP; NOW!" Zoe grabbed his arm and used it to pull herself inside.

"KAI, JUST LET US TALK TO YOU!" She urged. The wind blowing around me made everyone's voice seem small.

Then I heard Tommy scream; "WHOAH!" He was swept off his feet and flung into a wall.

My head instantly jerked back and I realized that I was a danger zone and I had just hurt an innocent by-stander, slowly the wind calmed down and energy sparks stopped flowing in the air, my eyes turned back to their normal state as I floated back to the ground. I clutched my head and kneeled on the floor.

"Kai…." JP started then stopped.

I wanted to speak, to say something but no words came to my mouth.

Takuya and Zoe helped me to Hiro's car.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing to my side.

"We don't know…." Takuya whispered. And it was the truth, they couldn't know what happened. The cigarette was probably blown from Koji's hand…had they even seen Koji?

Then I thought of the raid and got angrier. I didn't care about that loser anymore. He betrayed me! I TRUSTED HIM! I WAS THERE FOR HIM! I WAS WILLING TO DO ALL THIS FOR HIM! I BELIVED HIM…. Then I sighed at the plain out truth;

I loved him.


	8. Traumatized

(Kai H.)

For hours she's been traumatized. She won't talk or move. All she'll do is sit them with her knees pulled tightly to her chest her arms around her legs and her eyes staring painfully into space. Only when her friends except the short younger one and the sleeze-bag Koji Minamoto came, the only thing she did was turn to look and them and ask; "Is Tommy alright?" Then after that she went back to her normal state.

(Kai)

"Yeah, he's fine. He said he had to go somewhere." Takuya explained, sitting next to me.

I stared at them in relief then turned back into staring into space. JP stood next to Takuya, a worried look in his eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed. Koichi bit his lip and stood behind JP. Zoe was sitting on the bed also, but on the other side of the door, Takuya and JP.

Everyone was silent for a long time, I knew they were waiting for me to say something…anything.

After half an hour they sighed, got up and left. Right before they left, Koichi back tracked his steps and whispered to me; "I guess…you don't care anymore about moving right?"

I didn't answer, but I looked at him. I would miss Koichi. He was a good guy and he had never done anything to hurt me…except back when he was Duskmon but that's a different story. Then I looked back a head of me into the empty space.

"I don't know what is making you so mad…but I'm going to miss you." Koichi knew Koji was involved. He knew the reason I didn't want to raid the building anymore wasn't because of him, so it must be someone else in the link, and the closest one was Koji.

When everyone had left, I had started crying. Koji's such an idiot! Kai entered the room and sat next to me on my bed.

(Kai H.)

"Kai…you were right….About Koji…."

I knew this was all Minamoto's fault! That dirty scum bag! How dare he do this to Kyleigh!

I hugged her and she just stayed in my arms, going from crying to sobbing.

"You don't need him…." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered back..

OH PLEEEEEEAAASSSSSE SUBMIT A REVIEW! I CRAVE REVIEWS!


	9. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry

(Koji)

It was literally pouring. The sky was dark, dark blue and everything was being blown by wind. Rain drops the size of an eraser were falling. That's what I needed…and eraser to erase all these feelings and things I've done in the past. Maybe if I hadn't done the things I did…I wouldn't be here right now staring into space, watching rain fall.

I was alone. I couldn't even transform…it was as if the spirit of light; Lobomon left me and hated me…like Kai did.

Koichi was cranky today and he put a hard hand on my shoulder. "That least you could do is help!" He said, and shook me a little.

"Hey buddy, why're you so cranky today!" I asked and whipped around. Koichi gave me a glare only showing hate. Then he turned around and loaded a box into the moving van.

Then when I presumed to staring into space beating myself up for what I did before, I could hear Koichi running and then I felt a burst of pain in the back of my head.

"You just punched me you--"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME ANYTHING NEGATIVE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO KAI!" Koichi screamed.

"You know?" I turned wide-eyed.

"I have no idea what you've done to her, but I know that it hurt her badly and that YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE FOR WHATEVER YOU DID!" He kicked me and I took it. He was right. "KAI WAS WILLING TO BREAK INTO A GOVERNMENT BUILDING, SHE WAS WILLING TO LIE FOR THE SAKE OF YOU! FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY SHE'D—ARGH!" He kicked me again.

"What! I stopped him.

"Yeah, that's right, she was willing to do all of that just so we wouldn't move! How do you feel now! YOU DESTROYED HER!"

He tried to sock me in the face again but I stopped him. Now I was traumatized.

"Kai was going to do that all for…me?

"HELL RIGHT, SHE PRACTICALLY DID!" He held his head in frustration.

(Kai)

I trudged through the rain, struggling to run before it was too late. I had to apologize. Now. Now was the only time.

There he was, standing in the pouring rain, soaked wet while thunder boomed. I made 'plop' sounds as I walked towards him. When I reached him he turned and looked extremely surprised to see me. "I'm sor--"

"You don't have to apologize. I do."

(Koji)

Her eyes looked like she was in so much pain she couldn't bear it and her whole body was incredibly intense, her fists were so tight, she could hardly move them and the veins popping from her skin were almost very visible.

"I came to say sorry, before it's too late." She explained. "I'm sorry…for believing you and for thinking you were my 'prince in shining armor'…."

"But Kai--"

"And I'm sorry for thinking you needed me…."

"Wait--"

"And I'm sorry for trusting you…." Her eyes were unbelievably painful, so full of pain and traumatized that I couldn't bear to look in them. "KAI, LISTEN TO ME!" I grabbed her shoulders as she started to leave, I noticed that she was crying, tears flowing down from her face, though it could've easily been mistaken by rain.

"And most of all…."

"No…."

"I'm sorry for loving you."

(Koji)

What did she mean she was sorry for loving me? After she had said that I was too surprised to think. The pain in her eyes… and her voice I realized what I had done…I broke her heart. Why? Because I wanted to prove to a bunch of losers I could do anything they could. I'm such an idiot. Koichi has every right to scream at me at the top of his lungs. Everyone does. He has the right to never talk to me for the rest of my life.

She left and I couldn't stop her, Dad just carried me onto the truck and by the time I realized now there really wasn't any chance of saying sorry…of saying anything…now I had to live with a girl with a broken heart, friends who will hate me when they find out what I've done…and what would life be in Canada? Definitely not like anything in Japan. Life couldn't be getting any better. And what about the sake of the world? I was a digi destined and yet my Detector had literally disappeared.

Was the digi world neglecting me? It made perfect sense. Ophanimon had warned me….

Why was I beating myself up about all of this? What's done is done. I can never go back to Japan again and I'll live in hell for the rest of my life with the burden I've made for myself. Then I remembered why I was doing all of this. I remembered why I wasn't even focused on how miserable I was about the move.

It was because I hade broken her heart…and not just any 'her', she was the girl I loved with all of my heart.

I opened the door and jumped right out of the moving moving van.

"KOJI!" Dad screamed when he saw me do so. I ran for my life, running back towards my house. I knew Kai was waiting there. I don't know why or how, but I knew she was there, hiding behind a tree, waiting for me as long as it takes for me to come back.

I got there after an hour, running straight through an hour. Though 3 quarters way through I had twisted my ankle tripping over a small tree. There she was standing there, painful eyes still pouring with tears. Her body was extremely tense but she didn't move. She stared into space.

"Kai…." I breathed and limped over to her, as soon as I was close enough, I slung my body over her, knocking us to the ground. I kissed her deeply and shut my eyes hard and just kept her in my arms, kissing her constantly

Then I felt a smile creep across her face and her arms wrapped around my body and she replied to my kiss. She was still crying when she whispered;

"Why did you come back?"

"I'm sorry…." I whispered back., leading another deep kiss.

"I know you are…." She whispered back and I kissed a salty with tears check.

"Koji…." Then she fainted.

Remember to submit a review, greatly appreciated. only one part left after this


	10. Promise

Promise

(Kai)

I awoke with a start and rubbed my heavy eyes. I looked around me to find Koji, grinning an extremely bright smile and my friends around me, smiling at me also.

"Geez Kai, you shouldn't scare us like that fainting in the rain on a road like that!" JP laughed.

"We almost thought you were a goner!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." I answered softly, then as I realized what has happened I smiled. "Koji and Koichi…you're still here…so…."

"That's right!" Tommy grinned and held up a thumbs-up.

"That's awesome." I smiled and noticed the sun shining on my face. "What time is it?"

"11." Takuya answered.

I yawned. "Man, that tired me out. Wait. Have you guys been waiting here the whole time?" I noticed that all of their eyes were red and baggy. "Have you guys even gotten any sleep?"

"Nope. We stayed up the whole night!" Tommy giggled.

"Oh my god you guys…." I felt…weird…. I remembered my life in Hawaii when I never really had any friends as good as the ones I have now. They loved me a lot. I got choked up.

"You guys should go home and rest, I'm fine now." I replied, giving them all a healthy smile. They all smiled gratefully and left except for Koji.

I frowned as soon as they left the room and I confronted him; "You didn't tell them did you?"

"No." He answered, looking guilty. "They didn't even ask they were so worried about you. But they're going to ask eventually."

"They will…." I looked out the window and sighed. "They will understand though, their our friends. After all we've been through…I mean, Koichi once meant to kill us when he was Duskmon."

"Yeah but…I don't know, I just don't feel ready to tell them yet."

"Yet? So you will tell them?"

Koji sighed. "By looking at the way my—our lives work, I'm going to have to eventually. Myotismon and Lucimon are on our case. They're going to want to know everything about us to get us to turn on each other, and we're weakest when we're apart. When we're desperate for friendship."

"Koji…." I asked, squeezing his hand. "All I ask is that you promise to tell them if Myotismon and Lucimon ever start getting stronger."

Koji paused and stared out the window. "I promise." Then he smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "For now let's just forget about that and focus on Myotismon and Lucimon.

"Right." We should discuss it A-sap (A.S.A.P in Kai's verbal style), which would be later when all of you guys have had proper rest.

"Agreed."

He'd better agree. We couldn't have any more 'incidents' like this anymore. It was too risky. Myotismon and Lucimon are already extremely powerful, to have the 2 forces together is like fighting the world. Just we have to protect it.

Whew, done! OK. remember to read COMPETITIVE volume 3 of TEENAGE FRONTIER about school elections and how Zoe and JP are running against each other...for a different reason. The team also meets a strange girl that seems to be on the dark side...


End file.
